Bon
|enemies = Monsoon}} Bon is one of the supporting of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. Appearance He is pure white German Shepherd. Personality He is a well-behaved, arrogant and demanding puppy as a leader's son. His perception of right and wrong is pretty pensive, because of his father's teachings. He likes Orion and is later associated with Ohu Army. History Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion He first appears when he orders Jimi and Keeper. He commands them to dig into the toilet and, in their anger, tells them to hang in the woods. Bon meets Orion with his friends and is interested in another puppy who does not treat him as humbly as his father. Bon decides to lead Orion to his father, but to get there, they must dive into Gyojjanoga, which Matheus holds in his head. Bon is easy, but Orion is almost lost. Bon, who has apparently lost his "friends" earlier, laughs with his father, but Orion is back with Izō's help. When Matheus introduces himself to Ōu's warriors, Orion accuses Matheus of being stolen and wonders how Bon can accept his father's deeds. Bon is confused and does not see anything wrong in Varkaus, because his father has taught that it is right to take it off. Later, however, Bon releases with Orion's friends to escape from Kōga, for he likes Orion. Bonin's uncle Blanca is seriously wounded in the struggle between the Matheus cattle and the Ōu warriors. When the soldiers go to trace Ōu's warriors, Bon remains alone and gets caught up in the Kōga ninjas as the Elder. Bon does not seem to hurt him, and he is especially friendly with young Ōu salmon. He even calls Cross as a mother. He also tries to make Sasuke his servant and Bon teaches Orion and other dogs to dive Ōhu Army Headquarters, Akame Mountain Waterfall. Bon slowly begins to realize that his father is bad and eventually "officially" associated with Ōhu Army, at the request of his dying uncle, Blanca. In the final battle, Bon meets again his father, but turns against it and refuses to leave. Bon will stay in the Futago for the other Ōhu Army. Ginga: The Last Wars Yamabiko arrives from Shikoku, where adult friends meet for the first time in half a year. Bon is about to be missed by Sasuke, who did not remember him at first, and the duo fights more later. Later, Akame is running to announce that Monsoon's under attack have invaded Ōhu. Orion will leave with the forces immediately. They are waiting for Yamabi troops in the Kyoto Mountains, but after two days Orion decides to leave Ōhu and asks Rigel to stay. Rigel claims against Sasuke's offer. Bon blames Sasuke as a coward who just wants to avoid the battle, and the duo starts to laugh again. The task is finally given to Sasuke, who bites Bon from the tail when the dogs leave the place. The forces of Orion and Yamabik are united and arrive at Nagano's Unsail . The United Dog Army then goes to Ōua. When the army stops at the Kunimi-tower, Unsi sets four intelligence units on all the main air routes of the Futago slope. Orion is annoyed when he is not selected for the job. When the intelligence teams leave, Orion strikes Yamabiko's eye and is going to need it. Bon and Andy understand Orion's plans for something, and they leave behind him. The triangle goes along with the Futago, following the smell of the bark. Navigation Category:Male Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Military Category:Loyal Category:Redeemed Villains